


One Moment Of Happiness

by Stormyexistence



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyexistence/pseuds/Stormyexistence
Summary: Looking down at the large wet patch spreading across the front of his trousers Jun couldn't suppress the slightly hysterical giggle which forced its way out of his mouth. “This day just keeps getting better and better.” With a resigned sigh he turned the nozzle of the hand dryer downwards and pressed the button, directing the blast of hot air towards the worst of the wet patch. “Well at least it washed most of the soup off.”





	One Moment Of Happiness

Jun sighed as he squinted at the digital clock next to the bed. Scraping his hair back off his face with one hand he felt around next to the clock for his glasses with the other. It was always his policy to keep his eyes closed for as long as possible when first waking.

This was why he misjudged his trajectory to the doorway of his ensuite. “Ow!” Jun yelped as he stubbed his toe on the doorframe. He grabbed his foot and hopped around, catching his other foot in the electrical cable attached to the clock. As he fell the clock was dragged off the table, whacking him on his previously undamaged foot.

As he sat on the floor massaging his bruised toes Jun remembered what day it was and he laughed ruefully. “Awesome start to my birthday.”

~~

As soon as Jun stepped out of his building, a gust of wind almost knocked him off his feet. It seemed as if a storm was brewing. He hoped to have enough time to to his weekly grocery shopping before it broke.

The supermarket was crowded with housewives chasing bargains. Jun hadn't realized that it was one of their monthly super discount days. If his refrigerator wasn't completely empty apart from a bottle of juice and a slightly shriveled apple he would've turned around and walked right back out again.

Jun was just about to put a carton of eggs into his basket when an overweight lady pushing a trolley full of seventy percent off vegetables plowed into the back of his legs. The eggs dropped out of his hand, landing squarely on his feet. A gooey mess splashed over his shoes and across the hem of his jeans.

“You clumsy man. You’ve bruised my tomatoes,” the woman shrieked. “And look at the mess you’ve made.”

“Sorry, I…” Jun mumbled, trying to flick some of the mess off his shoes.

“Absolute disgrace,” another woman said.

Soon Jun was surrounded by a circle of disapproving faces and angry muttering. He was only saved when a member of staff arrived to clean up the mess. Abandoning his basket of groceries he fled the store, deciding that it would be safer to buy his lunch instead.

~~

The waitress stumbled as she walked past Jun’s table. “Oops!”

Jun jumped up as scalding soup landed in his lap, frantically dabbing at his crotch with a napkin. “HOT!”

The waitress approached, clutching a cleaning cloth and waving it in the direction of Jun’s crotch. “Can I help?”

“NO! Thank you,” Jun blurted, cringing away from her hand. “It’s fine. I'm good.” To escape her wandering hands, Jun went to the restroom to try and clean himself up a bit. To his great dismay when he turned on the tap water squirted out, spraying across the room and hitting him squarely in the crotch.

Looking down at the large wet patch spreading across the front of his trousers Jun couldn't suppress the slightly hysterical giggle which forced its way out of his mouth. “This day just keeps getting better and better.” With a resigned sigh he turned the nozzle of the hand dryer downwards and pressed the button, directing the blast of hot air towards the worst of the wet patch. “Well at least it washed most of the soup off.”

~~

Since he hadn't actually managed to get any food before the soup incident, Jun decided to go to the one place where he could be sure of being welcome, and hopefully not suffer from further grievous bodily harm.

The café was a bit of a walk from the grocery store and the sky was looking ominous so Jun decided to treat himself and take a taxi. There were none around so he began walking in the hopes that once he hit the main road his chances would improve.

After a few minutes a taxi finally approached and Jun happily flagged it down; it seemed as if his luck was finally turning. The car stopped in front of him and he was just about to hop in when the driver spotted the damp stain on Jun’s crotch. The expression of disgust was clearly visible on the driver's face as he pulled back onto the road and sped away leaving Jun standing there with his hand still outstretched.

As if to emphasize the fact that this birthday was cursed a clap of thunder served as a punctuation point as the car sped away. A moment later the deluge began. Cursing loudly, Jun held his shopping bag over his head and made a run for it. A gust of wind whipped it out of his hands as a fork of lightning lit up the sky which had turned as black as night.

Another taxi drove past as Jun waited to cross at an intersection, the lucky passenger inside barely visible through the fogged windows. The tyres closest to the pavement hit the water filling the overflowing gutter sending a huge sheet of water over Jun, soaking him from the waist down. Jun didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

~~

Jun shook the water out of his hair as he pushed open the door to the tiny café and squelched across the floor. Their coffee wasn't great but their pastries were delicious and Ohno the cute barista who was usually on duty when Jun dropped by made up for the poor quality of their coffee beans.

“Welcome Matsumoto-san,” Ohno greeted Jun warmly. “Your usual table is free.”

Jun shivered a little as he took a seat. Despite it being the end of August, the storm had chilled him.

“Here.” Ohno placed a large mug of Jun’s coffee of choice on the table in front of him and handed him a towel. “You should dry yourself before you get too cold.”

“Thanks Ohno-san. I don't know what I would do without you.” Jun meant every word. Ohno was the reason why he kept coming back to this particular café since Ohno had started working there just over a year ago. Last birthday Jun had been surprised by his best friend Aiba who had presented him with a homemade birthday cake at the café. Jun had offered the barista a slice of cake and Ohno’s smile as he accepted it had stuck in Jun’s mind for days.

Since then, Aiba had moved away to take up his dream job in a bakery a four hour train ride away and Jun had been lonely. A man of few words, Ohno had proven to be a sympathetic listener in Aiba’s stead. Although Jun wasn't a big sweets person he’d found himself visiting the small café almost every day, lingering over a cup of coffee and telling Ohno about his day. Aiba had even joked that Jun was acting as if Ohno was his boyfriend. Jun had snorted with amusement, but at the same time the thought of being able to see Ohno more often sent a pleasant tingle through Jun.

“Happy birthday.” Ohno smiled his gentle smile as he handed Jun a plate with a perfect Mont Blanc dessert placed precisely in the centre.

Jun blinked in surprise. He certainly hadn't mentioned his birthday to the barista.“How do you know that it's my birthday?”

A faint glow suffused Ohno’s cheeks. “I remembered the date from last year. I hope you don't mind.”

“Mind? Of course I don't mind.” Jun lightly touched Ohno’s hand and gave him a look of gratitude. “I’ve had the worst day ever. This has been my one moment of happiness.”

“I get off work in twenty minutes. If you’d like I could try and give you a few more moments of happiness?” Ohno realized that his words sounded slightly suggestive and hastily back pedaled. “Um, I mean, um, perhaps we could grab some dinner or something. I didn't mean anything physical. ”

“Well that's disappointing. Although I was hoping that the _happiness_ might last a bit longer than only a few moments,” Jun replied, throwing caution to the wind as he gripped Ohno’s wrist to prevent him retreating.

Ohno’s eyes widened and he licked his lower lip. “Never mind waiting twenty minutes. I'll just go and grab my coat right now.”

As Jun took a meditative spoonful of chestnut puree and sipped his coffee his phone rang. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Aiba’s voice was almost loud enough to burst Jun’s eardrum. “Pity you've had such horrible weather. I heard about the storm on the radio. I hope it hasn't ruined your birthday.”

Jun thought of all the bad things which had happened to him since waking and then he remembered Ohno’s warm brown eyes and his gentle smile. “Actually Aiba, I barely even noticed that it was raining.”

They chatted for a few minutes more while Jun finished his coffee. As Ohno emerged from the back Jun ended the call. Jun’s palms were suddenly sweaty when Ohno approached. Ohno had changed out of his uniform into a soft blue t-shirt and a pair of knee-length shorts showing off his tanned skin and muscular body.

“Shall we go?” Ohno’s fingers were warm and strong as they slotted perfectly into Jun’s as he pulled him to his feet. “There's still plenty of your birthday left to enjoy.”

Jun nodded, smiling for the first time that day as he followed Ohno out into the summer afternoon. Despite everything that had already happened, this might just turn out to be the best birthday yet.


End file.
